This invention relates to a method of making polymer blends using series reactors and a metallocene catalyst. Monomers used by the invention are ethylene, a higher alpha-olefin (propylene most preferred), and optionally, a non-conjugated diene (ethylidene norbornene, i.e., ENB, most preferred). More specifically, this invention relates to making blends of EP (ethylene-propylene) copolymers in which the blend components differ in any of the following characteristics: 1) composition 2) molecular weight, and 3) crystallinity. We use the terminology EP copolymer to also include terpolymers that contain varying amounts of non-conjugated diene. Such terpolymers are commonly known as EPDM.
There are various advantages for making the aforementioned blends. For example, EP (ethylene propylene copolymer) and EPDM (ethylene propylene diene terpolymer) polymers are often used as blends of two or more polymers to obtain optimum polymer properties for a given application. High molecular weight and low molecular weight polymers are blended yielding a broadened molecular weight distribution (MWD) and therefore better processibility than a narrow MWD polymer with the same average molecular weight. A semicrystalline polymer may be blended with an amorphous polymer to improve the toughness (green strength) of the amorphous component at temperatures below the semicrystalline polymer melting point. Higher green strength polymers are less likely to cold flow and give improved handling characteristics in processing operations such as calendering and extrusion.
One method of making the aforementioned blends is by mixing two different polymers after they have been polymerized to achieve a target set of properties. Such a method is expensive making it much more desirable to make the blends by direct polymerization. Blends by direct polymerization are well known in the prior art such as EPDM manufacture with soluble vanadium based Ziegler-Natta catalysts by using reactors in series and making a polymer with different properties in each reactor. Patents which show vanadium in series reactor operation are U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,212, U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,342, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,041, all of which are incorporated by reference for purposes of U.S. patent practice.
Although polymer blending may be performed by vanadium based Ziegler-Natta catalysts in series reactors, there are severe limitations on the amount and characteristics of the polymers that can be made in each reactor, especially in the second reactor. Due to economical considerations, the most preferred method of reactor operation is to add catalyst only to the first reactor to minimize the use of the expensive catalyst components. Because of the rapid deactivation rate of the active vanadium species, catalyst concentration is very low in the second reactor in the series and would be even lower in succeeding reactors. As a result, it is very difficult to make more than about 35 wt % of the total polymer in the second reactor. Also, the low catalyst concentration may put limits on the composition or molecular weight of the polymer. To cure this problem, catalyst activators or additional catalyst can be added to the second and later reactors; however, this raises manufacturing costs. Furthermore, vanadium catalysts are limited in their ability to produce polymers containing less than about 35 wt % ethylene since they much more readily polymerize ethylene than propylene or higher alpha-olefins. In addition, soluble vanadium catalysts are incapable of producing copolymers and terpolymers that contain crystallinity due to the presence of long sequences of isotactic polypropylene.